


A Difficult Conversation

by BBCotaku



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Author is projecting hard, Canon Asexual Character, College, F/M, Pre-Canon, jon is asexual, slight references to The mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: “I think you’re asexual,” Georgie said bluntly.---Georgie and Jon have a difficult and awkward conversation about sexuality.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	A Difficult Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfiction I've written since we went into quarantine so I apologise if it's rusty.   
> Also, this is basically my asexual ass projecting onto Jon because...asexual rep WHOO.

“I think you’re asexual,” Georgie said bluntly.

“Huh?” Jon wasn’t really listening, being more focused on his textbook than the conversation. People in class always told him he was organised, but in reality, that was nothing more than a very good trick. He was just as likely to leave readings until the very last minute as the rest of them. 

“Asexual,” Georgie repeated, slower this time. She set two steaming mugs of coffee on the kitchen table, taking her usual seat across from him. 

“A...what?--Oh, uh, thank you.” Jon marked his place with a pen before closing the textbook and taking a sip of coffee. 

“Asexual,” she said for the third time. “I heard some people talking about pride in the common room earlier and they mentioned it. They want to add the flag for it to the banner--” she shook her head, forcing the conversation back on track. “They said it was someone who isn’t interested in...you know…” she made a lewd gesture with her hands. 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Do you have to be so obscene about it?” 

That earned him a laugh. “ _ Obscene, _ ” Georgie echoed, mimicking his accent. 

“I’m just saying. Stop being so childish.” 

“You want me to just say you don’t want to have sex with people then?” 

Jon felt his cheeks burn. “You don’t have to put it like that either!” 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about!” Georgie sighed. 

“What? I don’t...I don’t not want to have sex.” Jon pushed his glasses up his nose. “Now you’re just making assumptions.” 

“Then why haven’t we?” 

Georgie’s bluntness caught him off guard. Made an uncomfortable knot settle in the pit of his stomach. “You never said you wanted to!” he said quickly. Did they really need to be having this conversation  _ now?  _

Georgie shook her head. “Of course I want to, I just thought  _ you _ didn’t want to.” 

Jon bit his lip. “It’s not that I don’t...” he trailed off. “It just...never really occurred to me.” 

“Because you’re asexual.”

“Because I’ve been busy! I’ve had school and the band and I just....it slipped my mind.” 

“Jon, we’ve been dating a year.” 

He opened his textbook, read a line, closed it again. He could feel Georgie’s eyes on him, waiting for him to respond. Her expression made it worse. She wasn’t angry or accusatory, not, he could deal with that, but  _ this. _ ..She almost looked...helpful. Was that even an expression?

Jon reached for his coffee cup. It was the one Georgie had brought especially for him. The one with the cats intertwining their tails into a heart. “And?” he managed finally.

Georgie ran her finger around the edge of her own cup. “People usually would have done  _ it _ by now.” 

“They would have?” Jon couldn’t help but wince at how clueless he sounded. 

“Yeah. They would have. See, this is what I’m talking about.” 

“What? I’m busy for a few months and that means’ I’m...what was it?” 

“Asexual.”

“Right.” 

“And it’s not just that.” Georgie paused, considering her next few words very carefully. “The guys at the common room said being asexual is when someone lacks sexual attraction--”

“Which I don’t,” Jon said quickly. “I’ve already told you I’m bisexual and besides, I’m dating you for christ’s sake.” He forced a laugh, trying to hide just how nervous his voice actually sounded. 

“See, I think that might just be romantic. Apparently that’s different from sexual attraction--yeah, I know, I didn’t really get it either.” She leaned forward a little, her voice low even though it was just the two of them. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but have you ever  _ actually _ wanted to have sex with somebody?” 

Jon furrowed his brow. Georgie was right, he didn’t want to answer that. He’d quite literally rather die than answer that, would rather be anywhere else but sat there talking about  _ this,  _ whatever  _ this _ was. But he knew that he couldn’t just refuse to answer. How could you just continue a conversation with a thread that long left hanging? So, Jon thought, he searched every inch of his brain for an answer. 

“No,” he admitted finally, both to Georgie and himself. “No, I don’t think I ever...I don’t think it ever really occurred to me.” He took a quick sip of coffee. “But that’s normal, right?” 

“Not really--uh,” Georgie winced. “That’s not what I meant. It is normal. But I think it’s just normal for asexual people.” She ran a hand through her hair and Jon couldn’t help but find relief in the fact that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. 

“So,” he said. “Let’s say I am asexual, what would that mean for us?”

“For us?” Georgie echoed. “Jon, I’m not going to break up with you because you’re asexual.”

Jon felt his shoulders relax.  _ Oh, thank God! _ He cleared his throat. “Good. Though I never said I was asexual, I said  _ if. _ ”

“Right.” The slightest hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Georgie’s lip. “But yes, Jon. I wouldn’t  _ hypothetically _ break up with you, even if you were  _ hypothetically _ asexual.”

“Good. I’m glad we got that sorted out.” Jon wiped his hands on his trousers. “Because we still don’t know if I actually am asexual.” 

Georgie raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” SHe shook her head, fully smiling now. She took a sip of her coffee. “Me and Chelsea are going to that Hungarian place later if you want to tag along.” 

Jon blinked dumbly. Was that it? Conversation over? “Oh...uh…” he opened his textbook. “Like I said I’m still really busy. I still have two more chapters left to read and I need to practice if we are actually going to go ahead with this band thing.” 

“Of course.” Georgie nodded. “Want me to bring home a doggy bag?” 

This time Jon couldn’t hide his disgust. “Please don’t.” 


End file.
